Happy Anniversary
by angelically-devilish
Summary: Remus/Hermione/Sirius - Sirius left her tingling, fully satiated and panting with sensuality. Remus had her spinning down a rabbit hole. The pleasure he gave her was darker, as if she was never entirely sure she should be feeling so good. Gift for GVSL.


_**Author's Note:**__ I dedicate this to __**Grande Vanilla Skim Latte**__, who has been my other half and my soul mate since we started __**The Golden Duo 22**__ together. That was one year ago, and 16 fics later, through joy, tears, passions and pitfalls, she has been my rock and my best friend. Amy, this is for you. Happy Anniversary, my love. ~ Meg_

_

* * *

_**Happy Anniversary**

**

* * *

**Gold met silver as Hermione gazed down into the eyes of the man she adored, body trembling above his thrusting weight. Her skin was alight with sensation, her toes starting to curl as she felt the throb of his impressive length pump within her over and over again. She let out a breath, her lips so close to his that she could smell the scent of the wine they had consumed during dinner, and the faint aroma of the decadent chocolate soufflé they had shared. He truly was a remarkable man, complex yet full of life, and as she felt the deep pleasure in her lower belly start to expand, she knew that this was a man she would love for the rest of her life.

"God, love..." he breathed in her ear, and she revelled in the rich, gravely tone of his voice, arching her back and mewling softly as she felt his hips surge up into her, his cock hitting the spot that had her seeing stars.

"Sirius..." she moaned, fingers combing through thick raven hair, her eyes sliding shut as she let the feeling of his body, his sex, his desire course under her.

She rolled her hips with his, fighting toward the completion that only he seemed to provide, searching for the satisfaction that only he seemed to be able to give her. It had been five years. Five glorious, chaotic, amazing years of sex, tears, love, and a marriage of sorts. Five years and still he could make her come as if it was the very first time.

Better than the first time.

Eons better, because he knew her. Knew her body, knew every button that made her cry out in an ecstasy that went unparalleled.

"Look at me, Hermione," he groaned, and she looked down at him, her eyes glowing with love and pleasure and need and his eyes mirroring hers with a need just as powerful. His strong hands slid up her body, cupping her breasts and flicking talented fingers over the hard peaks of her nipple. She cried out, nails digging into the muscles in his shoulders.

He groaned, hips pumping just a little faster, just a little harder, mere seconds before she was going to ask him to speed up, to thrust deeper. He knew her, and she knew him, and as she gazed into his eyes, she knew that the magic that had brought them together - the twist of fate that had brought them to that moment - was still palpable between them.

"Sirius...oh _Merlin_..." she moaned as her hips rocked hard against him, her body starting to lose the tenuous control she had over it. She saw him swallow hard, felt the slight falter in his rhythm as her walls started to quiver around him. They had moments - maybe seconds - before she fell into the nirvana he constantly brought her to. Her husband, her lover, her friend - he was one of only two men who could make her feel like the world was spinning in a breathless, mindless, uncontrollable tornado of pleasure that made her heart skip several beats.

She whipped her head back as she let out a long, throaty moan, feeling her muscles clamp down around her lover's cock and driving her head-first into her orgasm. She felt the heat swirl from the tips of her toes up through her body, wrapping her in a cocoon of pleasure and warmth that had her gripping the sheets beside her and gasping for air. Opening her eyes, she looked down at him and it was as if that look was all he was waiting for. His fingers dug into her hips and his body tensed, his eyes rolling back as he found release within her impossibly tight body.

Hermione gasped as she felt fingertips trail down her back, a strong hand sweeping around her body to cup her chin and turn her face forcefully. Amber eyes made contact with matching amber eyes, filled with love and lust and just a hint of pure jealousy. Hermione moaned, the continuing roll of her orgasm causing her body to shudder against the animagus below her as the werewolf in front of her devoured her, his soft lips pressing urgently to hers as his hands slid down her body, wrapping around her waist and moulding himself to her.

"Remus..." she breathed when he finally pulled away, and she had to settle one hand on Sirius's stomach in order to find balance from her other husband's sudden appearance. He had been sitting quietly in the corner, hand slowly running up and down the length of his impressive erection as he watched her ride his best friend to completion.

But he only had so much patience.

"I could watch you come all night," he growled in her ear, tipping her head back so her eyes were level with his, though his ruggedly-handsome face was upside-down. "But I much prefer it when I'm the one making you come."

He swooped down again, catching her lips and somewhere along the line Hermione felt herself lifted from her perch in Sirius's lap and pressed against the cool linen of the bedclothes, her head hitting the pillow even though her lips never left Remus's. She could taste the same wine and chocolate on his mouth, but there was something darker - a hint of spice that he naturally exuded. She melted into his embrace, legs opening wide and it wasn't long before she wound them around the older man's torso.

Remus's touch was different than Sirius's. Remus didn't care about bruises. He never inflicted pain on purpose, but he didn't try to hide the animal within him whenever he made love to her. She craved this rough behaviour - savoured it and sought it whenever she could. His calloused hands ran down her skin, gripping her hips as he slid deep within her without preamble or warning.

Hermione let out a long moan, her body still so sensitive after her first orgasm. Remus nipped down her neck, leaving love bites that would show in the morning but she didn't care. She locked her ankles around his back, feeling him slide even deeper within her body and running her hands into his sandy-brown hair to grip the soft strands as her body quivered violently in response.

"I can feel you, love," Remus whispered as he started to thrust, sinking himself deep within her with a power that only he possessed. "I can feel you so hot and wet and ready for me."

Hermione could find no words. She never could when this animal of a man ravished her. She could barely think as he quickly found his rhythm, his hips pinning hers to the bed and his hands running up her arms to push her wrists against the headboard, holding them above her head so she couldn't move.

She writhed, loving every second, knowing his grip would leave a few purple fingerprints along her delicate skin but once more not caring. Her body was a mass of tension, feeling his movements against her, within her, around her and wanting to slide her nails down his back, adding more scars to the numerous he already had. There were nights when he would let her kiss his scars, running her tongue up and down the white flesh and claiming him as hers.

But this was not one of those nights.

Remus's movements were quick, pushing her faster to the blazing light of pleasure that she knew she could only get from him. Both men brought her equal pleasure, but they were different. Sirius left her tingling, fully satiated and panting with sensuality. Remus had her spinning down a rabbit hole. The pleasure he gave her was darker, as if she was never entirely sure she should be feeling so good. It thrilled her, and made her tremble and crave it even more every time.

"Remus..." she managed to choke out. "Remus...please..."

"I love to hear you beg," he breathed, but knew exactly what she needed. A hand slid down her body, letting her hands go and allowing her arms to wrap around his neck. He pulled back slightly, his thrusts never faltering as a finger found the hot, wet, pulsing bundle of nerves between them and ran rough circles around it until Hermione's back arched and she saw nothing but dots of bright light as her world came crashing to a sensational halt.

"_Remus_!" Hermione screamed, nails digging into his back as she spun into the Wonderland that he took her to, filled with bright colours and sensations so strong she was almost scared of them. But she had learned long ago to let herself go, to just feel them.

It took her breath away.

Remus let out a long groan as the feeling of her fingernails against his skin caused him to fall into his own release, his hips jerking within hers as his hand coiled into her hair, wrenching her head up to kiss her deeply before collapsing together on the sheets.

Hermione came back to reality to the sensation of soft hands caressing her stomach, and she turned to her right to see a pair of mischievous grey eyes smiling at her. Adept as he was with the English language - and equally as proficient as she in using it to his advantage - Sirius rarely talked during or after sex. He let his actions, his face, his eyes do the talking for him, and she felt calm, serenity replacing her pleasure under his loving touch.

Turning her head to her other husband, she smiled slightly. The amber they had shared in their eyes had faded back to a crystalline blue, like the innocence of spring skies. She loved him for that - for the innocence that was never present during their heated coupling, but always there after. He ran his hands down her arm, lifting it gently and softly kissed her wrists, the light bruising already starting to blossom on her ivory skin. He was tender, as if worried that one day she would realize that she probably shouldn't be with someone who caused her any sort of pain.

Call her a masochist, but she was not willing to give him, him, or them up that easily.

"Happy Anniversary, love," Sirius whispered to her, kissing her temple.

She smiled.

"Happy Anniversary," she replied, running her hands over her lovers, both propped up on elbows looking down at her resplendent and satisfied body.

"I love you," Remus whispered.

"I love you," Sirius echoed.

"And I love you," she said, knowing that they understood it to mean the both of them, together, forever.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

_This is for Amy.  
_


End file.
